


Say yes

by Peonybud



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonybud/pseuds/Peonybud
Summary: The last of his tears fell in the sand.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 19





	Say yes

I want to see your face.

I really want to see your face.

I want to see you, and touch you, and hold you close, just one last time. I want to tell you I love you, just one last time.

We were supposed to have our forever together. Yet here I am, begging for one last goodbye. Why? Why did this happen to us? Was I not enough? Was it because I was a coward, and waited until it was too late? Why, Boo?

That day at the beach, you weren’t talking to me. You said I had been distant, that I wasn’t giving you enough attention. I was just nervous, Boo. I was planning on asking you to marry me. I wanted to be with you forever, and I wanted to prove it to you.  
But you never gave me the chance. 

If I had not seen you and Seokmin that day, if I had proposed to you like I was planning to, would you have said yes?  
I want to believe you would have. I want to believe you loved me just as much as I loved you. But I don’t know what to believe anymore.

And even after all of that, I miss you. I miss you so much every second away from you feels like I’m dying.  
You’re my light, Boo. You make me live. And I wish you would have stayed.  
…… 

The last of his tears fell in the sand.

The ocean mocked him. Sunlight danced through the waves, and water sprayed on him as he kneeled in the sand. The ocean was so vast, and unaffected, by the life it had just taken.

 _Why?_ He wanted to scream. _Why did you take him from me?_

But of course there would have been no reply. The ocean did not care for the misery of those left behind. It just takes, and takes, and it had taken everything that Hansol cared about.

The others came and left, calling for people to search for Seungkwan’s body, murmuring comforting words to him, expressing their own grief. Hansol heard none of it, until one particular voice snapped him out of his numbness.

“Hansol?” His eyes were red, devastation clouding his expression. “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault I-“  
Seokmin’s eyes filled with tears, but Hansol couldn’t find it in himself to care. He did not care about anything anymore. 

One little mistake, one night of loneliness, and finding comfort in the arms of someone else, it ruined them all. Seungkwan couldn’t carry the guilt, and so Hansol was forced to bear the emptiness that he left behind.

He said nothing and walked away, turning his back on the ocean, and on his love.

They never found Seungkwan’s body. It was washed away by those cruel waves, buried thousands of feet underwater, along with the piece of Hansol’s heart that Seungkwan held.


End file.
